The embodiments disclosed herein relate to compact model development for variability-aware integrated circuit (IC) design and, more particularly, to an efficient technique for determining, for use in compact model development, correlation coefficient(s) among different field effect transistor (FET) types for a same electrical parameter type and/or among different electrical parameter types for a same FET type.
A correlation coefficient is a measure of the strength and the direction of the linear relationship between to two statistical variables. Correlation coefficients are often used in compact model development for variation-aware integrated circuit (IC) design. These correlation coefficients can be among different field effect transistor (FET) types for a same electrical parameter type and/or among different electrical parameter types for a same FET type. Such correlation coefficients are almost always determined from a sample of statistical data, which is either numerically simulated by performing a large number of Monte Carlo simulation runs or actually measured from hardware (i.e., from many manufactured IC chips). Performing such Monte Carlo simulation runs and/or acquiring hardware measurements can be time consuming and costly. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more efficient technique for determining these correlation coefficients.